Fate's Offering
by KairiLuv
Summary: oneshot Yura. Yuffie and Sora meet up on their way to a friends wedding. They've heard of eachother and want to become friends. What if something more blossoms on their way there?


A/N: Okay this is for Vampie and any other Yura fans out there. Hope ya like, this'll be my first ever Yura. YAY! heehee.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing only the plot for this one-shot, I really like it anyway. (( sora will be a little OOC, well I kinda think anyway since I'm showing his sly and charming side. ))

* * *

An ebony haired girl rushed up the lemon stone stairs carrying a small bag at her side and a backpack, racing towards her destination, the train. Darting to the nearly closed door she panted heavily and stuck her hand out to stop the door from closing. Looking up at a staff member in a crisp navy suit staring down at her crouched and winded form.

"Uh..is this the train..to..to Hollow Bastion?" the girl asked out of breath. Her chin length hair floating in the gentle warm breeze of Destiny Train Station.

"No, sorry Miss. This goes to Traverse Town, the train to Hollow Bastion is on platform 7 and will be leaving in approximatly," He pulled back the sleeve of his smart navy coat and read his silver watch, " 1 hour and 30 minutes." His old eyes twinkled down at the coal haired girl, smiling a wrinkled smile. "You keep yourself safe Miss. Not everyone here is friendly, take care." He smiled and closed the train doors and the 16 year old girl watched the train take off with it's engines roaring with life.

"Hour an' a half eh? Best take a break then." She said to no one in particular. Dragging herself to a bench she threw her bags down at her feet but kept hold of the straps. The teen pressed her back against the wood and rested her head on the cool beige coloured wall closing her eyes. She sat there clutching her baggage and listening to the bustling of the other passangers waiting for their train and talking to eachother about random things like the weather .

"Hey? uh, mind if I sit here?" a young male voice asked her. She opened one eye and looked at him. He was no older than she was.

"Sure." She nodded sitting up straight again and facing the boy looking at him wearily. _I think I can trust this one... I like his jacket_

He wore a grey hoodie with short sleeves and some loose dark jeans, he was also carrying a backpack. The stranger turned to face her looking confused,

"What? Oh wait is there something on my nose?" He held a hand to his nose rubbing away whatever he thought was there. His bright blue eyes glistened in the sunlight and that's when she noticed it,

"Wow you have spiky hair!" She exclaimed amazed, the boy just laughed. His tall spiky brown hair bouced as he moved, it made him look very handsome, well in her eyes anyway.

"Funny how many times my bro and me have heard that. Name's Sora." He pulled out his hand from his pocket, some wrapper was stuck to it. "Woah, sorry." He pulled the wrapper off his hand and stuffed it back into his pocket then held out his tanned hand again.

"Mine's Yuffie, nice ta meecha." Yuffie shook his hand and grinned. _I know I've heard that name before.._

"Well Yuffie what's a pretty girl like you doing in a dump like this?" Yuffie bit her bottom lip nervously, _Did Sora just call me pretty?_

"I gotta go to Hollow Bastion, and to my friends wedding. I'm the head bridesmaid so it's a big deal for me to get there early." She explained turning fully to face him her indigo eyes scanning his handome features. _Definetly familiar.._

"Neat, I'm gonna go to my bro's wedding. His name's Cloud, looks alot like me only with blonde hair." Sora leaned against the bench back cooly.

"Wait, Cloud...Strife?" Yuffie asked unsure. Sora nodded also unsure of what to make of the raven haired girl.

"How d'ya know him?"

"He's the one getting married to my best friend, Aerith."

"Aerith? Oh I know her, long brown hair in a braid, obsessed with pink and flowers. She's told me alot about you, thief!"

"I'm not a thief! I just borrow without asking and have no intention of giving it back." yuffie grinned impishly." Besides, I've heard about your pranks too, water on the door, love letters to an old lady. So what are you gonna be at the wedding then?"

"Best man, ya know it's tradition for the head bridesmaid and best man to dance?" He grinned at Yuffie.

"No, I've never been to a wedding before, but as long as ya dont step on my feet then I'm happy." both laughed lightly.

"I'd better get going, can't ride a train without the right foods.. namely coke, chocolate and sweets." Sora winked grinning cheesily.

"You took the words right outta my mouth Sora. Nice to meet ya, I'll see you at the wedding." Yuffie called out as he walked away, Sora turned to face her and started walking backwards.

"Hopefully before that Yuff, see ya." Sora waved and ran off into a shop.

_Wow, now he's kinda cute...oh shut up Yuffie!_

Yuffie sat there unsure of what to do next, she brushed the dust off her denim ripped shorts and stood up.

_I'd better get some snacks too..I'm starving._

' Passengers for the train to Hollow Bastion are now boarding and will be leaving shortly, I repeat.. '

"Damn!" Yuffie picked up her bag and sprinted up the stairs again, dodging other people and jumping over some luggage. Yuffie swirved around the corner and nearly ran into someone, but managed to get out of the way. Diving down another flight of stairs she rushed up to the train and flew through the doors.

"Is this train going to Hollow Bastion?" She asked in one quick breath, the staff member took a while to de-code what Yuffie had just said. Nodding hesitantly the middle aged man pointed to a small sticky on the train saying ' Hollow Express'. Yuffie sighed happily and started looking for a seat, squeezing past some crowds along the way.

* * *

_Oh no..where is one.. I need to sit down I'm tired and have basically run a marathon! _Going through carriage after carriage, stepping aside for kind people and barging through unfriendly ones Yuffie searched for her new goal...the seat.

"Only one more left.." Yuffie opened the doors and at that moment the train pulsed with life, jerking slightly it began moving. Yuffie balanced then resumed slow walking and bumped into someone causing them to drop some paperwork they were doing.

"I'm so sorry sir, I didn't notice you there; let me help you." Yuffie knelt down and picked up the fallen folders and sheets. Suddenly someone's feet knocked her back and they crashed ontop of her. Passengers were looking at the show, some laughing and others held worry in their old and young faces. _Okay, how can you not notice me sitting here!_

"I'm so sorry everyone, here." Yuffie passed the elderly man his folders and picked up the woman. "Sorry." Yuffie muttered feeling heat creep up her cheeks.

"Very graceful Yuffie, I think I should pray you dont step on my feet." Sora grinned from his seat, headphones blaring through on of his ears.

"Sora! Hey it wasn't my fault...entirely anyway. Mind if I sit here?" Sora nodded shoving his bag off the seat and under his chair. Yuffie sat down and sighed, looking over at the head banging brunette she rolled her eyes. Pulling her backpack off she put both bags into a compartent above her, standing on the tip of her toes she shoved them in and waited to see if they fell out. Sora's eyes wandered over to Yuffie's stretching form, she was thin, but not to thin. Her green strappy top rose a little higher so Sora noticed some of her firm stomach. She had strong legs and arms but not visible to the untrained eye, looking up at her face he realised he'd been caught and looked out the window blushing.

Yuffie smirked, "Sora? What were you staring at?" Yuffie asked taking out a earphone.

"I wasn't staring!"

"Okay, what were ya checking out at then?"

"I wasn't checking out, I just wondered what you were doing." He grinned cheesily, Yuffie raised a black eyebrow.

"Sure, yeah you just keep telling yourself that." Silence then sweeped over the pair and lasted for a few minutes.

Yuffie sighed impatiently while Sora continued miming the words and moving his head to the beat of the song.

"What are ya listening to?" Yuffie pulled out an earphone, Sora looked over to her his eyes cheerful.

"Rock, stuff like that. Nothing you'll like."

"Meaning?"

"Well, you seem more like a pop girl to me." Yuffie laughed a little and Sora scratched his head. _Must be his nervous habit..aw_

"Actually I like, pop, rave, rap, rock, mixes... I think you get the picture, mind if I take a quick listen?" Yuffie asked.

"Sure help yourself, I have other CD's in my backpack, it's under my feet." Yuffie put a earphone in her left ear while Sora put the other in his right, picking up the dark green backpack she unzipped it and rumaged for the CD's.

"Wow, you like Linkin Park? And what're these?"

"Yeah, I've always liked em.. the others in there are just a few mixes my friend and me made." Yuffie nodded, stuffing them back into his backpack closing it and placing it back on the floor. Yuffie leaned back into the red padded seat suddenly feeling tired from the rushing and sprinting.

"Sora? Mind waking me up when we get there?" Yuffie yawned. Sora nodded smiling hiding his own yawn from her.

"Sure, get some rest. We have a while 'til we get there." With that Sora watched Yuffie cuddle upto his side and fall into a light sleep. Sora blushed as he watched her, lightly breathing on his bare toned arm; grinning he carried on listening to his music letting Yuffie leave one of the earphones in her ear.

* * *

Time passed and Sora's eyes began to slowly droop, his music was becoming more energetic than he was. Turning the player off he took the earphone out of his ear and carefully tried to get the other out of Yuffies. Just managing to do so he sat the player in his lap and yawned quietly. Blinking his eyes to stay awake he felt his head waver, looking down at the girl sleeping on his arm he smiled. Resting his head on hers he closed his eyes and let sleep finally take him.

Yuffie twitched as the train's seat stopped it's beat, nothing was moving. Yuffie fluttered her eyes open realising weight on her head. She looked up to meet Sora's peaceful sleeping face and Yuffie melted there and then. _This is perfect for blackmail um..hey I'll get that lady over there to take our picture._ Yuffie smirked inwardly.

"Excuse me? Miss?" The mid 40's woman looked over at the pair and gave a warm smile that held wisdom and memories. Seeing that she had her attention Yuffie continued, " Could you get my camera out of my bag and take a picture of this? It's right above me, in my backpack."

As Yuffie explained the direction the lady in turn followed each command her smile never faultering.

"Miss may I ask why you want this done?" She asked fumbling with the camera lense and focas.

"Well, I kinda wanna remember this, plus it'll be good blackmail." Yuffie knew the real reason she wanted this, it was her first choice of words. She wanted to remember this moment, she wanted to remember meeting Sora; the blackmail idea was just a cover up.

"Very well young lady, please make it look natural. That's it, now tilt your head slightly as though you're sleeping too. Right, now put your hands in his lap, near his hands. Trust me, it'll look great; photography is my proffesion. Now close your eyes and smile, 3 2 1." Yuffie saw her eyelids turn from black to a quick red to black again. Opening them she saw the lady smile yet again and pass her her camera.

"Hope you have many happy memories young miss." She whispered before picking up her suitcase and exiting the carriage.

"Sora? Come on you Lazy Bum, wake up we're here." Sora didn't budge, his eyes remained shut and his breathing didn't even change. "Sora, we're here! Wake up already!" Sora growled a little and wrapped his arm around a blushing Yuffie, thinking it was a pillow.

"Sora, you have to get up, the wedding? The party? The food! Come on get up." Sora whined again and wrinkled his nose in disgust. Sighing Yuffie awkwardly pried herself from Sora's grip looking up to see his eyes were open and a goofy grin was on his face.

"Hey, is Yuffie blushing?" Yuffie's face heated up again instantly.

"NO, you were awake the whole time? Argh! Well we're here, come on let's get moving." Yuffie said quickly pulling out her bags from the compartment and stuffing the camera in there. Sora slung his pack over his shoulder smoothly grinning like a maniac.

"Think that was pretty smooth eh? Making me suffer?" Yuffie said as she exited the station with Sora at her side.

"Suffer? Nah, you liked it really..right? I'm just kidding Yuffie. Chocolate?" Sora offered her the rest of his snack. Yuffie grinned and accepted it, popping the last chocolate bar piece into her mouth and swallowing it soon after.

"I'm not angry at ya mind Sora. Honest, no need to make up for something that hasn't offended me." Yuffie grinned at his relieved expression.

"Then, why did you accept the chocolate?"

"Well, you'll soon learn that Yuffie Kisaragi never backs away from **that** type of peace offerings." Yuffie laughed.

"Looks like we have to go our separate ways again Yuf. I'll see ya at the wedding rehersals okay?" Sora stopped and looked down at the shorter girl.

"Um, why dont we meet up before that. Ya know for a talk and some food or something?" Yuffie suggested, Sora nodded grinning. "I'd better go, Aerith'll kill me um.. I'll see you tomorrow by the lift near the waterfalls. See ya Sora." Yuffie stepped onto a lift that lead to Hollow Bastion Castle, Sora waved smiling as her figure among others rose from the ground on an invisible wire and slowly took it's passengers up.

"I cant wait 'til tomorrow then." Sora said to himself grinning.

* * *

A/N: DONE and DUSTED! See? it's not dusty anymore, I cleaned it. Okay, twas random and lame random at that, ah well hope ya like! Please review me since it's my first EVER Yura, it's dedicated to all of my friends online... which is alot plus anyone who likes Yura. heehee, review no flames please. Harsh comments aint needed just give me ideas on how to improve. Review! Bye bye! 


End file.
